User talk:DarkLantern
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 I went to the Dwarves page and found that it was all erased and was wondering why. can please fix it http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Dwarves 00:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Anonumus Zirakzigil Currently, Zirakzigil redirects to Zirak-zigil. But since Tolkien spelled it Zirakzigil in the text, it should be the other way round. I think only an administrator can fix this. - Gradivus, 03:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Army of the Dead Hey Darklantern. Belac Reteet here. I just wanted to ask why you're undoing my adition of Army of the Dead to the Hill-men category. It's just that you haven't explained your reasons. I, for my part, am categorizing them as such because they used to be a tribe of Hill-men (like Dunlendings, Mountain men, Ettenmoorians, and Men of Bree). So if you could contact me on that, I would really appreciate it. Catch ya later!belacreteet (talk) 17:57, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm glad we established the Hil-man affair. PS I categorized the Army of the Dead as a race due to the fact that they are the only known examples of Ghosts (see Undead).belacreteet (talk) 18:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Spam? Has Wikia really "teamed up with Loot Crate to run a cool Giveaway" or is this a SPAM page that shouldn't be here? http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bchwood/Loot_Crate_Giveaway Manual-of-Style / Layout Guide Hey, DL, it's been a while since we've last spoken. I wanted to ask you if I could formulate a draft for a Manual-of-style and/or Layout Guide and after, when corrected and undervised by the necessary admins, proposing it as a permanent style for the Wiki. This idea has appeared since, as you may know, each of us big contributors do things with our own style without any strict rules and although our ideas of "article structures" are by now similar, we still have nothing official to tell us which is the right away and what would be the better structure for an article of the Wiki. I really think a MoS and/or LG are a necessary backbone for every Wiki with our size or more, so wether it's my proposal or someone else's, I think we need it. Winterz (talk) 02:11, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *Alright, I've started it up, in case you want to check it out how it's going so far, go ahead (the link is above). Winterz (talk) 03:59, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Serial vandals 64.113.191.46 is a serial vandal and should be blocked. Do you think I should take on admin duties so I can handle this sort of thing on my own? This happens a lot. - Gradivus, 17:12, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism removal Hello DarkLantern, I recently reverted some vandalism and blocked two IPs for a couple of hours since they wouldn't go away - please extend or modify the blocks if you want to. There is also a user account, that uploaded an image and vandalized a page. I reverted the vandalism and temporarily blocked the IP, but didn't do anything with the account or the image (found here), because I'm not sure what the policies are for that sort of thing. Please let me know if you'd prefer that I not temporarily block IPs like I did in the future. Thanks, Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism has been removing content from articles. It would better to have him blocked to prevent further vandalism. Thanks. Darkchylde Talk 16:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *On a note related to this, could I suggest that the article Smaug became a protected page? It's been victim to tons of annon vandalisms so the protected pages system ought to solve that. Thanks. Winterz (talk) 16:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *I concur. The protection could only block the unregistered users and allow the registered ones to continue editing. Darkchylde Talk 16:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC) User:Erik the Viking and are removing content from Elrond's page and adding nonsense. The IP user is the same person I reported before. Perhaps he should be blocked by now? I'll leave the judgment to you. Darkchylde Talk 15:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed - with the above, except I don't know the facts about User:Erik the Viking. If you're talking about the Elrond page, it looks like he was just trying to reverse the damage that did. - Gradivus, 16:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring I'm having a problem with User:Lord Glorfindel of the Firstborn. He continues to reinsert edits that he made after I took them out. I asked him to take the discussion to the Talk page, and I left him an explanation on his Talk page of why I did what I did, explaining about edit warring and asked him to discuss the issue rather than continuing to undo my changes over and over. I received no reply, and he continues to reverse my edits. - Gradivus, 22:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Check his post on my talk page; it's getting nasty. I think I'd like some Bureaucrat/Admin intervention here, please. - Gradivus, 15:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) *I would appreciate some Admin intervention here. If my reply seemed brash I apologize. I am offended that a new user cannot contribute without the consent of a self proclaimed admin. Is this not a community? Is there no room for any knowledge not deemed appropriate by another user? I feel bullied by Gradivus and have no issues with him other than that. I would like to contribute and do not feel I should have to run things by another contributer. If he disagreed with a contribution I feel the appropriate way to do so is discuss it on the subject matter's Talk page. He did not however. He simply deleted it and essentially told me to keep my mouth shut. I do not want a problem. I just want to contribute. Thank you! Lord Glorfindel of the Firstborn (talk) 15:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for intervening, DarkLantern. However, I'm disturbed that you chose to represent my request as a demand that you address it. I did not demand anything. - Gradivus, 17:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC) *I apologize for any exacerbation of the situation that may have been caused by my reverting the edits more than once. I was trying to follow the general rules for doing such things, but after examining both the policies here and the Wikipedia "simple rules" I have adjusted my thinking in the way I will handle such situations in future, either changing the edits and explaining why or (if the original poster reverts back to his offending edit) leaving it and going immediately to the users' Talk page to discuss it if the user has registered. Obviously, that's harder to do if it's an unregistered user, in which case I may try an additional time along with an explanation. However, it would be great if the "official" procedures for this type of situation were listed on a wiki page with greater specificity. - Gradivus, 17:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) One more vandal Hey DL, I just wanted to report that there's this guy that has been going through large pages and adding Wikipedia's article of all related contents in fictional existence. So far, I've undo-ed most of his damage, but the guy keeps on trying. Could you take a look? Thanks. Winterz (talk) 01:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Current policies I suggest Rule number 4 in the "Current policies" section be rewritten in standard English, because it doesn't quite make sense right now. I've written below what I think the rule is supposed to mean, although I'm not quite sure what the meaning of "or in many cases the person, place, or object's name in English first Tolkien Mythology wiki" is supposed to be. That link goes to a page that is certainly not an exhaustive index of person, place, and object names. Instead my suggested possible version of the rule, below, follows what was written by Wyvern Rex and you on the Naming standards page, where he writes, "the name used for the character or place is the name used by most often by Tolkien himself," and the subsequent decision by you (I believe this is what you're saying) to use the English version used by Tolkien when that is what is commonly used by readers when discussing the works of Tolkien. :4. Try to always use the most popular or recognized names first for the name of a person, place, or object. This will usually be the English word usually used by Tolkien. For example, use Blue Mountains over Ered Luin, Laketown over Esgaroth, Rhovanion over Wilderland, Gollum over Sméagol, and Moria over Khazad-dûm or Mines of Moria. (See also: Forum:Naming standards) - Gradivus, 17:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Narrative tense When writing about legends, myths, etc. based on classic texts, e.g. (canon) Tolkien mythology based on Tolkien's writings, I generally use past tense ("the Elves settled in the Grey Havens," etc.) However, the convention when writing narratives and plot line discussions of storylines from works of fiction, present tense is usually used ("In the film The Titanic, Rose Bukater is a first-class passenger engaged to socialite Cal Hockley"; … "Rose and Jack climb to the stern of the Titanic as the bow sinks deeper"). I've tried to keep to that convention (past tense for Tolkien mythology; present tense for character descriptions and plot narratives in movies). But I see in last night's edit to Betsy Butterbur you changed the narrative and (non-canon) character info to past tense. Is that what you want me to do as well? ` Gradivus, 15:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I saw Hobbit Personality Quiz! Would u mind if u also tell us how did u did it? Actually me and my friend liked it a lot! You would'nt mind if u tell us how did u did that? I also want to put on a certain wiki.Plz tell me how did u do that :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 12:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC) That wiki actually does'nt belongs to me! My friend and I decided to promote that wiki with some unusaul things not seen much! Like that quiz.......sorry if I sounded weird :( ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 12:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Adminship It sounds great. Thank you for the support. I will do my best and work hard to elevate our wiki as much as I can. I'll be scanning the forums soon and see if there is something I can help with. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 16:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Vandal *Hurrraish should be blocked. See [http://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sting&diff=131499&oldid=130247 these edits]. - Gradivus, 06:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) *Please block User:98.169.48.20 for multiple vandalism. - Gradivus, 22:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Templates Yes, of course. Thank you! And I aplogize for putting the High Elf template instead of a regular elf template. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) : The "Template:" in the beginning of the infoboxes are kind of automatic. And yes, I will keep that in mind. Thank you. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Formatting for references I've tried to be consistent with my formatting of references, keeping as close to Tolkien's nomenclature and formatting as possible. You've changed one of them because it was too close to the formatting Tolkien Gateway uses, I think. I will do things however you like of course (which is what I always try to do), leaving the final decision up to you, but I'd like to have a discussion about formatting of references. I was halfway through writing my suggestion for a formatting standard so we can all be consistent, and I was going to include it on the page (started by Winterz or HiddenVale?) where we were going to discuss such formatting (and other) standards. Where is that page? - Gradivus, 17:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :By discussing it on that page I of course meant on his Manual-of-style Talk page. Or would you like me to make my suggestion here on your talk page? - Gradivus, 18:23, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Family tree So I was playing around with templates and some things and I eventually made this: It took me an hour to finish and I thought it would look good in our articles. I'll wait for your approval for this family tree format. Thanks! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for the opportunity. I am grateful for everyone's support. And thanks also for approving the family tree. I'll start working right away. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 15:04, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Hi DarkLantern, I have useless blog pages that I don't want, I was wondering could you delete them? Thanks, ''Keelan717'' Talk | My Templates 16:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Edit: I mean all blog pages, thanks. Merge? What do you think of merging these wikis to lotr.wikia.com? --Article editor (talk · ) 03:45, January 4, 2014 (UTC) On References format For continuity and ease of reading, I answered on my Talk page, following your query. - Gradivus, 23:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Um... could you explain exactly what you want me to do when you say "online the format for The History of Middle-earth, The Children of Húrin, and Unfinished Tales"? - Gradivus, 23:59, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Gallery placement These "Galleries" take up a lot of space and it's cumbersome to have to scroll down to see the references. I think at least the References section should go before the Gallery; perhaps the Gallery should go at the very end after all the sections. - Gradivus, 02:04, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't say removing; I'm suggesting moving the References above the Gallery so they can be seen near the text areas being cited. - Gradivus, 13:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I thought WE were big Say how is it that Tolkien Gateway has 3,000 more articles than this Wiki does? That's both funny and odd. Also means I'll have work to do, haha. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' Capitalization I just saw what you did in editing Tauriel, and I'd like to discuss the issue of capitalization with you, since you have apparently capitalized every instance of ''hobbit, elf, and orc. I believe this is a mistake. I don't have the exact quotation right now (I'll try to get it for you), but Tolkien was explicit that these words should be capitalized only when referring to the respective race, not when talking about individuals. For example, he would write "they saw three orcs" – never "they saw three Orcs." If there is any doubt, just look at the text by Tolkien himself. Take a look at The Hobbit: "Down the dwarves scrambled" … "The dwarves huddled together" … "If the elf-king had a weakness it was for treasure" … "A number of elves came laughing and talking into the cellars…" – and so on. The only time Tolkien would capitalize these was when referring to the race, e.g., "They differed from the High Elves of the West" … "The feasting people were Wood-elves, of course." And even then, as you see, only the first part of a hyphenated word is capitalized. He would also capitalize when it was part of a title, like "the Elvenking." But (for example), the descriptive term elf-king was not capitalized. So... mind if we change those back? - Gradivus, 03:26, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :: First there was a vandal there. In this instance, I was acting on an suggestion from User:Winterz/Draft that I was interrupting. I have just thumbed through The Hobbit myself as you suggested and looking at the words and grammar it appears you right, so I agree.--DarkLantern (talk) 03:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::If you've watched the recent changes, I've begun changing the references how does it look?--DarkLantern (talk) 03:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Looks pretty good. - Gradivus, 04:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC)